Una linda historia
by Mario-san
Summary: Yuuukiii!
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos quisas aquí no me conoscan pero me conocen por mis fics de Shakugan no shana, pero en esta ocacion les traigo esto que es una de mis series favoritas Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu. Esta es la historia esta concentrada en en 2 personajes, Nagato Yuki y de un personaje nuevo. Este es mi primer fic aquí, pero llevo haciedo fic`s de la serie antes mencionada, y si tienen chance pueden ir a verlos.

Bueno espero que les guste…

Prologo

En paz

Es increíble saber de que la "Diosa", como a Kouzumi le gusta decirle y ya saben de quien estoy hablando, no se le haya ocurrido nada alocado para esta semana, lo unico que hace en estos momentos es escribrir y escribir en horas de clase y en el club, pa`saber que es lo que hace, y ni siquiera he querido preguntarle porque eso me llevaria a ser condenado por una carga que ella me daria.

Pero en fin, ella haciendo sus cosas y creo que se estaba divirtiendo con ello y dejándonos a nosotros en paz, ¿de quienes estoy hablando? Pues es evidente, los 4 esclavos de amarrados a merced de nuestra líder, esos seriamos, Asahina-san y yo, Kouzumi y Nagato. Lo único que podíamos hacer nosotros ahora era nada, excepto Nagato quien se ponia a leer todos los dias, _me pregunto si ella no se le cansa la vista_ Kouzumi se la pasaba desarrollando estrategias en diferentes juegos de mesa , yo me concentraba en la tarea porque es agotador hacerlos en casa.

Seria genial de que Haruhi estuviera asi todos los dias hasta el dia que nos graduemos o mejor aun que se fuera temprano a escribir a otra parte porque aun sentimos esa presión en el cuarto de club.

Haruhi se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

"Me voy temprano"

Valla, eso fue rápido, será que tengo la misma habilidad que Haruhi o es mera coincidencia…

"Que el ultimo cierre"

Ella se va alejando y cierra la puerta. Valla que le gusta mandar aun asi cuando ella se va casa primero.

En ese momento nosotros nos dimos un respiro. La que cayo primero a descansar fue Asahina-san, ya que ella no se salvo de servir Té en la hora de club.

"UFFF, por fin se fue, ya me andaba sofocando."

"Últimamente Suzumiya-san se ha estado distrayendo por otra cosa que no sea algo relacionado con su objetivo principal"

Eso es ser demasiado específico. En la cara de Kouzumi se le veia todos los dias una sonrisa y el saber de que ya no somos juguetes de Haruhi por el momento se relajo un poco mas.

"Por mi esta bien, talvez ya encontró algo que hacer con su vida, talvez lo esta escribiendo"

"Pero ya la conoces al igual que yo, ella se la estará pasando así hasta el día que se aburra y decida hacer algo mas que la excite."

Debo aceptarlo, las palabras de Kouzumi eran verdaderas, esto me recuerda cuando armamos nuestra banda y no alcanzamos a calificar porque no fuimos los mejores pero esa es otra historia.*

*Oigan el Cd drama de Haruhi.

"Como Suzumiya-san ha estado entretenida, talvez no haiga espacios cerrados"

Me gustaría que en vez de decir "talvez" dijeras "nunca".

"Bien, si ya no hay nada mas que hacer, entonces me retiro", Kouzumi se levanto de su asiento lo cual hizo una reacción en cadena…

"Yo tambien me voy"

Asahina-san dijo:

"Yo me cambiare y después me ire"

"Yo te espero…" Eso dije para poder acompañar a Asahina-san en la calle.

"Yo cierro"

Con una voz muy baja y con pocas fuerzas, Nagato dijo sin quitar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Oh!, esta bien" Era la primera vez que oía a Nagato decir algo antes de irnos a casa.

3 minutos después y yo esperando afuera del club junto con Kouzumi, salio Asahina-san.

"Bien Nagato, nos retiramos"

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza con un "si"

Cerré la puerta.

Ya camino hacia nuestras casas, bajando por la colina, me puse algo pensativo.

"Te preocupa lo que le esta pasando a Nagato-san, ¿o no?" Kouzumi me pregunto.

"Eh!, no es eso, solo que es muy raro que Nagato diga que ella valla a cerrar"

"Entonces es un raro caso que Suzumiya-san le gustaría investigar."

"No estoy para bromas Kouzumi, y si le dices en verdad a Haruhi sobre esto, ella no parara hasta saber la verdad de lo que pasa con Nagato, ella es capaz de todo.

"Claro que no le diría esto a Suzumiya-san, ya que Nagato-san guarda un secreto igual que nosotros, y eso nos expondría demasiado."

Menos mal que se trataba de una broma. Pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar hacia la escuela quien yacía sola en el cuarto del club.

Pero debo pensar que ella tienes sus razones.

Mientras en el cuarto del club…

Nagato dejo de leer y se puso a mirar afuera de la ventana. Con la mirada inexpresiva parece que recibía indicaciones de la integración de datos.

"Entendido" Eso dijo ella.

Y después de eso paso un mes…

Fin Epilogo

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, VOY A SEGUIR CON MI FIC CADA SEMANA.

Espérense para el primer capitulo. Nos vemos. ADIOS


	2. El nuevo estudiante

**Ola a todos los seguidores de Haruhi suzumiya, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste, todas las preguntas seran respondidas al final del Fic, todo es sorpresa.  
Disfruten la historia**

**

* * *

**

**El nuevo estudiante**

Una mañana como todos los días, Nagato salía de su apartamento para dirigirse hacia la escuela y con su cara inexpresiva no daba señal de que estuviera feliz o triste, solo era seria y al 100%.

Algo que no se, es que no se si ya se haya dado cuenta de que ella tiene muchos admiradores, pero ninguno de ellos se le a acercado a ella por miedo a ser rechazados asi que después de un tiempo ellos olvidan tal afecto hacia ella que se distraen con otras cosas, en pocas palabras: se consiguen a una novia de verdad y diferentes a Nagato. Pero a ella no parece importarle.

Una ves que llega a la escuela, ella entra a su clase y toma asiento, después a los 30 segundos se oie el sonido de la campana de la escuela. Ella de por si ya esta preparada para la clase.

"Bien chicos, siéntense en su lugares por favor, Chicos le presentare aun miembro mas de esta clase."

"Whoa!, Sensei quien es?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿ya esta aquí?" todas los alumnos del salón se preguntaban de quien se trataba Excepto Nagato quien miraba fijamente a las indicaciones del Sensei .

"Silencio todos, déjenme lo presento, el es _Sora Kenji._

El entro por la puerta y todos lo empezaron a ver, primero vieron que tenia 2 maletines 1 de la escuela y otro negro pero mas grande, el era un chico de tamaño regular, bueno la verdad es un poco bajo, (aca entre nos, tenia la misma estatura de Nagato), con su uniforme de la misma escuela y con el cabello color café y un poco corto pero casi estilo militar pero mas chido y con la apariencia de un chico decente porque eso es.

"Hola, soy _Sora Kenji_ gusto en conocerlos"

"Bien el es un estudiante de intercambio así que el estará un tiempo con nosotros, espero que puedan tratarlo bien, ¡entendieron muchachos!"

Todos en una sola voz dijeron: "Si"

"Bien, para empezar vamos a buscarte un lugar para que tomes asiento, veamos…"

El Sensei movió su cabeza por todos lados para ver si había un lugar disponible.

Ah!, por ahí, a un lado de Nagato-san"

Kenji camino por la fila hasta llegar en la parte de atrás donde se encontraba Nagato, tomo asiento y una vez ahí empezó a mirar a aquella chica al que el profesor llamo Nagato.

Bien chicos vamos a comenzar la clase…

Varias horas después …

Al chico le llamo la atención a Nagato porque ella no hablo en toda la clase.

Una vez que sonó el timbre de descanso Kenji se levanto de su asiento y vio que Nagato salia del salon de Clases, el trato de alcanzarla pero alguien le hablo…

"Hola Sora-kun."

Kenji volteo y vio a 3 chicas que estaba en detrás de el, el respondio:

"Hola" un poco temeroso porque no sabia como se llamaban esas chicas.

"Yo me llamo Naoko y soy la delegada de la clase" dijo una de ellas,

"Yo me llamo Kaede" dijo la otra.

"Yo me llamo Midori" dijo la ultima,

"Un gusto en conocerlas" Después ellas me empezaron a hacerme muchas preguntas…

"De donde eres?... Cuando es tu cumpleaños?... En donde vives ahora?..." Yo no sabia cual pregunta contestarles primero, de repente las preguntas se empezaron a multiplicar y me di cuenta de que ya no eran las 3 chicas que me estaban preguntando, sino casi todo el salón.  
10 min después…

"Lo siento chicos, tengo que salir un momento"

"Ok!" todos en unísono dijeron, la verdad el se hizo muy popular en cuestión de minutos

Salio a dar una vuelta por el campus, vio los pasillos uno por uno e inclusive fue hasta la cafetería y de paso se compro algo para almorzar.

Después fue a la planta alta hasta los cuartos de Club y hubo uno que le intereso entrar, El club de literatura.

"Aquí hay un Club de literatura, que suerte tengo aquí es un buen lugar para poder leer"

El caminó por ese pasillo y al llegar al frente del cuarto del club, no escucho nada de nada, pensó que no había nadie o talvez se encontraría gente leyendo pero en silencio o talvez de que todos se encuentran almorzando, pero de todos modos el decidió entrar.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y abrió el mismo.

"Con permiso… eh?"

Después miro una imagen perfecta de lo que debería ser el club de literatura y vio a la única persona quien se encontraba en ese cuarto…

"Ella es Nagato-san…" Después empezó a mirar el cuarto completamente, estaba casi vacio, no habia nada de nada, mas que una estante para poner libros y algunas sillas., lo que uno llegaría a pensar, ¿Qué hace una chica aquí en un lugar asi de grande?

Nagato solamente hizo un movimiento leve con su cabeza y miro aquella persona que entro al cuarto del club de literatura. Ambos se quedaron mirándose…

Fin capitulo 1

Siguiente capitulo: El Club de Literatura

* * *

Espero que ayan disfrutado este capitulo que fue un poco corto, nos vemos a la siguiente. Saludos XD


End file.
